Holding Out For A Hero?
by A Fanfiction Angel
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Conquest but can be read as a standalone. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs. The girls have condemned the guys to a month of celibacy. How will our favourite NCIS characters cope? Case incorporated slightly as well.
1. Pillow Talk

**Holding Out For A Hero?**

**By A Fanfiction Angel**

_Sort of a sequel to __**Just Another Conquest**__ (my other fic), set approximately three weeks later. According to me, Judgement Day never happened, well at least Jenny isn't dead and is still the Director of NCIS (I dislike Vance big time). Established **Tiva, Jibbs **and** McAbby**, even though there wasn't any mention of Jenny or Jibbs in __**JAC.**_

**Disclaimer: DROP THE GUNS NCIS, OR BERT GETS IT! Just kidding. I would never try to blackmail NCIS...or I would...but not with Bert. I might try with Tony's Might Mouse Stapler though...So no. I don't own NCIS or any of the characters Donald Bellisario does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pillow talk**

Ziva David's eyes flickered wide open for the first time that day. The sun wasn't quite up yet but it wasn't completely dark outside either. Dawn. Perfect. She lifted her head from her pillow for a second to check the time on the clock.

5:45.

Time to get up, Ziva thought, her mind still slightly drowsy. She was still a little unfamiliar with this house that she had moved into last week on demand of her boyfriend who insisted it saved on cost and as Abby pointed out; an excellent example of carpooling while reducing pollution... She had claimed the side of the bed that wasn't facing the wall so she didn't have to climb over her lover to get out of bed.

Quietly lifting the blankets she bent her legs and heaved herself up. A hand suddenly shot out and pulled her back down to the bed.

"Mm…don't get up yet Sweetcheeks, he mumbled. "Spend more time in bed with me." His eyes were still closed but he moved closer to her, one hand still on her arm and the other clutching her closer around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Tony… it's 5:46; I need to go for my morning run." Ziva reasoned.

Tony's hand then snaked its way from her arm towards her chest while the arm around her waist went lower…

"Tony…" Ziva growled pushing his hand away gently as she gingerly stepped off the bed. "What _is_ it with men and sex?" she cried as she took off her nightie and started putting on her shorts and jogging bra.

Tony stared at Ziva's naked body the whole time as she undressed and put on her running gear. "Sweetcheeks you look so hot you should just jog naked all the time." His eyes were half open as he laid on his front but his head was slightly turned in the direction of his partner.

Ziva didn't know if he had lost his brain overnight or was sleep talking. But then she didn't think you could possibly sleep talk with your eyes wide open.

"Stop ogling at me."

"I'm not."

Clearly he was.

"Are so"

"Are not"

"Are so"

"Are not"

"You are hopeless Tony, how did you survive for all those months before we got together?" Ziva asked with an incredulous look on her face.

His eyes had snapped shut again and he had his face on Ziva's pillow inhaling her scent. "The internet Ziva…is full of interesting things," mumbled Tony.

She rolled her eyes at him even though he wasn't looking.

"Bye my little hairy butt!"

"Hey I shaved!" Tony's shouted indignantly but Ziva was already out the door.

X

Guys will always be guys, Ziva thought. No matter what woman they were with and what situation they were placed in. It reminded her of this quote she once read in a shop. What was it again? Ah that's right, "see, the problem is that God gave men a brain and a penis, and only enough blood to run one at a time." That is so true, Ziva thought.

X

45 mins later

"Jubilees Timothy McGee! It's 6:30 already! Get up! Up up and away!" Abby shouted in Timmy's ear, waving her hands and jumping excitedly. Unlike her boyfriend, Abby was very much a morning person.

McGee groaned, he hated mornings, especially Mondays. "Abby how about you come back into the coffin with me?" McGee said almost seductively. If McGee was capable of seductiveness that is. Abby almost burst open in happiness as she did a mental happy dance. Her little boy was growing up!

"Oh McGee…" she sighed, sliding down to snuggle up next to her best friend, her lover, her soulmate, contently. "Timmy…why is there a rock pushing against…oh! Oh…McGee!" Abby screamed, half amused, half outraged.

Hopeless, she thought. A one track mind.

X

5 mins later

"Jethro I'm heading off now. I've got an early meeting with SecNav from one of the cases from the Minor Response team." Jenny Shepherd called from the top of the stairs to the basement.

Gibbs looked up from his boat and smiled at her, she was so beautiful with that blazing red hair even though it was still short from that dreadful haircut she had all that time ago, her bright green eyes…

"Jethro? What are you thinking about?" She started heading down the stairs now.

"You…" Gibbs murmured softly into her ear, his breath tickling her. He started trailing kisses from her neck, biting gently here and there.

"Jethro." Her voice lowered an octave, slightly threatening. "I need to go now." Her voice emphasizing on the words 'need' and 'now'.

Leeroy Jethro Gibbs moaned gently in annoyance. He had always taken a dislike to SecNav but now they were taking away his personal time with Jenny as well? "You still got time Jen, stay a little while longer." His fingers trailed up to her blouse, undoing the top button. "You can get SecNav to come to me if they have any problems…"

Jenny swatted his hand away from her collar, gave Jethro a quick teasing kiss on the lips before heading out the door. "Remember to buy some more milk on your way home…low fat!"

Gibbs grunted to himself in reply and shifted uncomfortably in his pants.

X

"Argghhh!" Ziva groaned in frustration, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Problems with Tony?" Abby asked curiously hugging Bert with a fart.

Ziva scowled. "Men." She muttered.

Abby nodded understandingly, her face contemplative. "Sex, sex and oh what's that? More sex." She sighed, placing a kiss on Bert's forehead lovingly.

The Director suddenly walked through the door into Abby's lab. She had been doing that a lot recently, dropping into her forensic scientist's lab for a chat.

"That would be at least classified a yellow light." She teased. "Talking about sexual matter in front of a co-worker."

"It's Tony, he is always so…" Ziva paused searching for the right word as she grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Horny?" Abby offered with a grin.

Jenny laughed and the other two girls joined in.

Ziva then looked thoughtful, her eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Penny for your thoughts Ziva?" Jenny asked.

"Celibacy" she finally admitted twirling a strand of her loose hair around her finger nonchalantly.

"Celibacy?!" The two of them echoed, confused as hell.

"Yeah…celibacy!…" Abby smiled deviously. She started getting excited, making Bert fart several more times.

"One week." Jenny smirked.

"Two." Ziva said, fingering her hair absentmindedly.

"One…month" Abby grinned evilly.

"Ouch." Ziva pursed her lips thinking wistfully of all the things she could do to torment Tony during that period of time. Little did she know Abby and Jenny were thinking very much the same things as her. They all nodded. One month.

X

"So you're basically condemning us to a whole freaking month of celibacy!" Tony's voice getting louder and louder with each word till he was practically shouting at the top of his lungs.

Everyone had gathered in the Director's Office for a 'private meeting' Jenny had told Cynthia but then Cynthia was well adapted to these 'private meetings' of hers – especially when Special Agent Gibbs barged into her office unexpectedly with a determined look on his face…

"Uh-huh" the girls chorused, beaming innocently back at the boys.

McGee's eyes widened with fear, like a deer caught in headlights. Gibbs' face looked winded and unconsciously bit the side of his bottom lip. Tony's jaw dropped and start pinching himself repeatedly till he was going yelling with pain.

Ziva arched an eyebrow, "Tony what in the world are you doing?" she inquired, putting a hand on his wrists stopping him from inflicting anymore unnecessary pain on himself.

"I'm trying to wake up from this horrible nightmare Zi!" Tony whined like a little kid. "Nope, looks like this isn't a dream."

Ziva playfully landed a peck on his lips. " You'll be fine Tony. Just…hold it in…." And with that she burst out laughing till she was close to tears.

"Jen…why a _month_?" Gibbs voiced was strained. "Yeah…" echoed McGee chokingly.

"Nope, no bargaining Timmy!" Abby patted McGee on the head gently like a small puppy.

"Oh and don't think we'll be going easy on you boys. We plan to make this as hard and as enduring as possible…" Jenny trailed off, a flirting smile on her lips as she stared defiantly at Gibbs making him squirm.

"What if I beg?" Tony said.

They shook their heads.

"I promise I won't complain about your PMS's again!"

"Nope. And if you dare complain about our PMS's again we'll just have to add more montttthhh" Abby answered in a sing-song voice.

"I'll do your laundry for a month?" he begged.

"Nu-uh. You are not getting out of this one that easily." Ziva wagged a finger at him.

X

Cynthia looked up from her desk as the door opened from her boss's office and three male Agents exited. Special Agent Gibbs was grumbling and muttering curses under his breath, Special Agent McGee looked like a nervous wreck and was sweating, Special Agent Dinozzo was scowling like a kid with his lollipop stolen. She peered her head in to look into the Director's office to see the three women clutching their sides and doubling over in laughter. Cynthia shook her head ruefully and continued to work, holding back her spluttering laughter.

* * *

_So..thoughts? Suggestions? Feedback? Really poo...really cool? This one's more case centered but with more humour/romance_


	2. Dead Body, 3 Probies and a rude old lady

_Yay! And here is chapter 2! So sorry for the long wait but school's a little hectic as you all know. Enjoy! P.S Thank you so much for the many reviews I got for chapter 1! I feel so loved! Thank you thank you!_

****

* * *

Chapter 2

**Dead body, 3 Probies and a rude old lady**

"Gibbs………on my way. Gear up!" Slamming the phone down he proceeded to grab his jacket and coffee, heading straight for the elevator with his other three agents scurrying like mice after him. Gibbs was still a little peeved Jen had made this deal with him, actually strictly speaking it wasn't even a deal. Deals were an agreement between two parties. This was hardly an agreement as they had no say in this. What did they get out of this anyway? Gibbs planned on doing more bargaining tonight…in bed maybe. He snickered as he thought about doing that thing with his tongue with Jen that made her melt with his touch. Then when she was squirming and begging him not to stop he would try to convince that this was madness and persuade her on cutting back the time period. One week was much more realistic after all.

"Today, McGee!" he shouted out at his junior agent who was still fiddling with something on his computer. He felt just a little sorry for his male agents, after all they had been dished the same "deal" as well. But then as soon as he felt that inkling of sympathy it quickly disappeared.

"So are you women allowed to have one night stands?" Tony questioned.

Ziva just smiled coyly, leaned towards him and quickly licked the back of his ear. Tony jumped in the elevator while their boss turned around and glared at the two of them – his bad mood not yet waned. "Hang in there my little hairy butt," she whispered in his now wet ear while Tony's eyebrows narrowed and pretended to scowl like a spoilt child.

"Petty Officer Patricia Gregory, found dead early this morning by her landlady, 'pparently was going out to buy some milk at the milkbar round the corner when she found her in this er..state." the young looking officer stumbled a bit as the notepad he was holding nearly slipped from his grasp. Ziva darted forward quickly and snatched it before it hit the pavement.

"Er..thanks ma'am." He stammered, looking a bit queasy.

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you." McGee said helpfully, feeling sorry for the Probie officer.

"McGee collect evidence and bag and tag, Ziva have the officer show you to the apartment and talk to some people, the landlady for instance, Tony, photos first then join Ziva when you're done." Gibbs ordered. "And no grabbin ass while I'm not looking," Gibbs added looking dead straight at his two agents.

X

"Dr Mallard how was I supposed to know you couldn't turn there, I mean if there's a dead end on Malve Rd then…" assistant ME Jimmy Palmer complained.

Dr Mallard just held up a hand to signal him to stop and turned to his old friend. "Good morning Jethro."

"Mornin' Ducky," Gibbs said with a nod.

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose the ME commented "Today is an awfully nice day, why would someone want to commit a murder on a day like this?" he sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Search me Duck, Petty Officer found this morning but time of death could've occurred last night…"

"Now now, let's not jump to any hasty conclusions, Mr Palmer now would you please go fetch the gurney and let's hope you can at least find your way to the car."

"It wasn't my fault entirely…" Jimmy Palmer grumbled as he sauntered off.

"So what you got Duck?" Gibbs said, impatiently getting to the point.

"Well…just from first glance this looks like a classic mugging gone wrong, what with her wallet lying open and I expect without money. Looks like there are signs of rape but I can't be sure we get the body back to NCIS."

He paused, sticking a liver probe into the body. "There are lacerations and wounds on the legs and head. I'm afraid she took quite a beating and under all these clothes I expect we'll find more cuts and whatnots."

"And time of death?"

Taking the probe out of the body the ME said with a sigh, "well Jethro, as I was just about to say the time of death looks to be round about early this morning or late at night, most likely around 0200."

They were standing in an alleyway downtown next to the apartment where the Petty Officer was found. The district itself had high crime ratings and it wasn't that surprising with the gentleman's club across the road.

X

Tony chuckled, "you should've seen that guy' face, bet you he's never seen a dead body before."

"Would you like to be tied up Tony?" Ziva queried, nodding toward the corpse with a coy smile as she surveyed the crime scene with a trained eye.

"Like her?" Tony gestured at the dead Petty Officer with his head as he winced slightly.

There were ropes around her arms and legs and she was tied to a pipe running vertically along the brick wall. "Maybe to a bedpost," Ziva shrugged with her right shoulder, tilting her head to the shoulder, feigning innocence.

The Probie Officer in front of them opened the door to the apartment for them and asked curiously, "Are you guys like married or something?"

The two of them glanced at each other with narrowed eyes and peeved expressions.

"Depends if you're interested in me or not…" Ziva trailed off teasingly, edging a little closer to the officer. He fumbled uncomfortably, not used to all this female attention, especially female attention that came complete with a gorgeous body and exotic looks.

"Hey…bugger off Probie 2, she's _my_ partner." Tony growled, reaching out to Ziva and pulling her back to him.

"Um..well the landladys' in apartment 3 and Patricia Gregory's apartment is upstairs first on the right, number 12." His voice was jittery as he recounted the numbers before awkwardly walking off.

Ziva let him lead her away by the shoulders and they continued down the corridor in search for the landlady's apartment.

"He would not have gone out with me anyways, he kept staring at my Star of David necklace like it was going to blow up any minute." Ziva commented offhandedly as she knocked on the door.

Tony pressed a cheek to her forehead, "And all I want to see you wearing right now is that necklace…and nothing else," he whispered huskily.

Ziva shivered…when she had condemned the boys to this celibacy she never even considered that she would have to suffer too. But no, Ziva shook the thoughts from her head, she would never let Tony know how much she liked being on top of him.

X

"Look here, Officer David –",

"Daveed," Tony interrupted, only correcting the old lady for the millionth time. Ziva shot him a grateful smile; she did not think that killing a rude old lady would look good on her personnel file.

"Well, I told the police officer, I was heading off the buy some milk at Frankie's round the corner and saw the dead body lying there. End of story, now goodbye Officer David and Special Agent Dineezo," and with that Mrs Mary Potter used her walking stick to slam the door closed in their faces before Tony could even say "it's Dinozzo!"

"The landlady definitely seemed budgey." Ziva remarked as they started walking back along the corridor to find the staircase which would lead them to the second storey where Petty Officer Gregory had lived.

"I think the term you are trying to imply is shifty, but yes she was definitely not in a good mood today. She looked like she had ants in her pants."

"But why would there be ants in her pants?"

Tony mentally chuckled before replying, "it's just an expression." He moved aside to let Ziva unpick the lock on the victim's door.

"Boss!" Tony's eyes widened. "How'd you get up here without us noticing? We were down the corridor, we didn't even go into the lady's house…"

McGee was in the house with him, searching for traces of blood.

"You two talk to the neighbours next and opposite to her," Gibbs said before disappearing into the bedroom.

X

Tony and Ziva went to the apartment next door on the left, since there was no apartment on the right of Patricia Gregory's but the stairs.

After a few knocks a young man with wavy blonde hair opened the door wrapped only in a fluffy pink towel covering the bottom part of him complete with a matching pair of slippers. While Ziva's wandering eyes appreciatively savored the fine six pack with a smile on her lips he welcomed them in, introducing himself as Peter Frederick.

"So I take it you're here about Patricia Gregory?" Peter's expression darkened and the edge of his eyes scrunched up a little. "Real sad it is, we were pretty good friends you know? When she went on vacation with her boyfriend she gave me her mailbox key to collect her mail for her and we went out for coffee sometimes."

Peter's room certainly had a quirky edge to it, instead of the modern, stylish room you would imagine most guys his age would have Peter had a tendency to furry sofas and abstract cartoonish drawings on his walls which were signed Peter Frederick indicating that he was an artist.

"Would you guys like something to drink? I made some tea earlier…" Peter smiled and handed them both a cup of tea.

"Who serves people green tea?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear when Peter's back was turned. Ziva stifled a laugh and smacked Tony on the arm for his insolence.

Tony got up and starting scanning his shelves under the TV. "So I see you're pretty in movies…"

"Yeah sure! I love my flicks…from Love Actually to Pride and Prejudice…oh my new favourite one is Sex in the City. So sweet!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

Tony stared wordlessly at Ziva from across the room while he mouthed the words, "_queer"._

X

"So what is queer?" Ziva asked as she knocked on the door opposite Patricia's apartment.

"You know…gay?"

"Oh."

"Come on! You didn't notice…the furry stuff...the pink…all those freaking the chick flicks?!" Tony laughed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Movies about…birds?"

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head ruefully as the door opened revealing a petite girl with huge black rimmed glasses and curly brown hair that covered most of her face.

"Hi…" she said with a half smile. "Are you the federal agents here about Patricia?" She opened the door wider, gesturing for them to come in.

The room was dark, except for the desk lamp she had on…even the curtains were drawn in. Tony and Ziva both noticed the surprisingly large amount of technology and machines she had scattered throughout the apartment.

Tony racked his brains as to who this room reminded him of…McGoo! Oh God, he thought. Three Probies in one day…something bad would surely happen now. Oh wait something bad already did happen, he slipped onto his bum this morning in the shower…and he burnt the toast – no surprises there…

Ziva's eyes scanned the room, finally landing on her desk with the copy of…she moved a little closer to peer at the title of the book – Deep Six. The book had a large number of colourful post-it notes stuck on making it look like one of the text study books you did at university.

"My name's Annie Clancy and oh! Do you read Deep Six too?" it was like a lightbulb suddenly flicked on in her head that made her talk at five hundred kilometers per hour. "I love Thom E Gemcity! He's like the best writer ever! He's so creative –"

From the other side of the room Tony coughed dramatically, pretending to choke on…well nothing.

She continued as if nothing happened, "And smart I mean how did he come up with all these great ideas! And my god I totally want Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa to get together! I mean that would be totally cute, wouldn't it? They are so adorable I mean with all Tommy pretending to be a ladies' man and putting on all this act –"

Another cough came from Tony as he pounded his chest with his closed fist theatrically, bending over with a hand on her desk to support himself.

"And Officer Lisa trying to be all ninja and kick-ass but really she's just in need of some love. And they are totally into each other," she rolled her eyes at this point. "They are just total cowards to not admit it!" She spoke rapidly taking a deep breath after her long outburst.

Ziva took a deep breath before forcing a fake smile on her face and saying politely, "I'm sure they'll get together eventually…"

"You know…you guys really remind me of them. Like your curly brown hair and Middle Eastern looks…if Deep Six ever turns into a movie I'll totally vote for you guys as the cast," Annie grinned and went back to her laptop doing what looked to be complicated computer things…aka Probie Wan Kenobi things.

"I wonder why we look like the characters so much?" Tony said with an equally fake smile plastered to his face while Ziva glared at him with a look that said, '_don't push it'._

They asked Annie a few more questions like, "what do you know about Patricia?" and "did you hear or see anything remotely suspicious last night?" She didn't have much answers to offer so after ten minutes the two of them returned to the victim's apartment where only McGee was.

"Hey did any of you guys find that Probie really nosey?" McGee asked unexpectedly as he poked his head from the bedroom.

"Oh yes." Tony and Ziva said at the same time with a knowing glance at each other. Tony smirked as Ziva's face broke out into a hell of a grin. When McGee's back was turned, she gave him a flirty wink.

"Vote Tommy and Lisa forever." She whispered, laughing quietly.

* * *

_So....reviews please?! xoxo_


	3. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 3**

**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned**

Timothy McGee nervously opened the door into the office, he wasn't used to go "investigating" solo but Gibbs seemed to think he was up to it. Standing a little straighter he flashed his badge and asked if he could see the Patricia Gregory's supervisor. The woman flashed him a little smile that made McGee finally realise he wasn't the same geek he was 3 years ago. Was it the Armani suit?

"Sergeant Malcolm, how can I help you?" a gruff voice said.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, I work for NCIS. I'm here about Petty Officer Gregory."

Sergeant Malcolm nodded, "Petty Officer Gregory was deployed to Iraq for five months, only returned a week and a bit ago as ordered by Barack Obama," he chuckled. "Was mostly involved in surveillance there, worked on base, nothing majorly major. She was more of the shy type, you know? Did her work without complaint and never caused any trouble." They started walking down towards the office blocks. "Her friend on the other hand – well that's another story. Loud and rambunctious, they're complete opposites, but then you know what they say about opposites attracting."

Tim grinned as he pictured a certain pretty Goth forensic scientist in his head. "Name?" he asked.

"Petty Officer Danielle Adams, though she's more of a navy clerk."

At first glance Danielle looked anything but a navy clerk, instead she looked like a…a…well he hated to admit this but with her make-up plastered face, bright red lipstick, and legs extended on desk she looked like a prostitute – or just a female Tony Dinozzo. Either one.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, I'm from NCIS and would like to ask you a couple of questions about Petty Officer Gregory." He extended a hand, expecting her to shake it.

She stared at the hand showing no intention of shaking it. Tim hesitantly withdrew his hand.

"Yeah…" she said; the boredom evident in her voice.

"Well…" he took out his notepad as he fired off his first question, "what sort of relationship did you have –"

"Look, just before she killed herself I dated her ex-boyfriend thinking that she'd gotten over him. But boy was she touché and after that incident we didn't talk afterwards. I mean it was a pretty stupid reason why they broke up, apparently it was because she was anal about drinking but her boyfriend works at the bar. Then when I started dating him she started avoiding me," she drawled.

"This boyfriend got a name?"

"Michael…er…no idea about last name," she smirked. "We haven't exactly gotten to that step yet."

McGee was a little confused, but had the sense to know not to comment on it. "Is there somehow we can get in contact with him? Where does he work?"

"At the gentlemen's club across from Pat's place."

"Okay and one more question."

"Shoot."

"Um…when was the last time you saw Patricia?"

"Last Thursday morning?"

* * *

Gibbs picked up the telephone, accidentally clicking the speaker button in the process. "Gibbs?"

"Hey boss, just finished interviewing some of the staff at Gregory's workplace. Returned last week from Iraq after five months. Had an ex-boyfriend, Michael who was dating her ex-best friend who is now working at the gentlemen's club across the road from where she lives. Do you want me to go check it out?"

"Wow…sounds like Gossip Girl with murderers," Tony said to Ziva, who shot him a bemused look.

"Just come back to base McGee." Gibbs replied. "Dinozzo and David, head out to the gentlemen's club across the road from where Gregory lives."

* * *

"Ever been in one of these before Ziva?"

Ziva sharply elbowed Tony just below his ribcage. "For your information Tony, yes, I went into one of these clubs on an undercover mission."

"As a spectator…or as a performer?" he said cheekily as he glanced at the many poles on stages.

The look Ziva shot him shut him up, he knew just as well as she did that Ziva could always extend their little deal to half a year if she so desired.

Tony leaned towards the bar; asking the man there wiping down the tables, "is there someone here who goes by the name of Michael?"

"That'll be me." The man looked up, he had a rather nice looking face Ziva observed, open and honest. "Michael Godfrey, nice to meet you." Michael looked them up and down before adding, "officers."

"Special Agents actually, we're here about your ex-girlfriend Patricia Gregory."

"Did…did something happen to her?"

"She …er…passed off this morning." Ziva stated.

"Passed off?"

"She means, passed away." Tony countered, resisting the urge to smile at such an inappropriate moment.

"I thought you were over getting your idioms tangled up Ziva Diva." He nudged her playfully.

The elevator door opened to the bullpen.

McGee looked up, "What'd she get wrong this time?"

"It was one tinsy winsy word okay Tony? Drop it."

"She said passed off instead of passed away." Tony said to McGee.

"She got mixed up with her prepositions."

"You got a degree in English now McOxford?"

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Autopsy."

* * *

"Whatcha got for me Duck?"

Dr Mallard glanced up from the corpse of Petty Officer Patricia Gregory. "Ah Jethro, so nice of you to come see me."

Gibbs stared long and hard at his old friend.

Ducky sighed. "As I said at the crime scene before there are obvious signs of rape, but closer examination actually revealed fatal wounds at the back of her head which caused a brain haemorrhage…"

"So that was the COD?" he interrupted.

"…however the most interesting thing I discovered was that she had more wounds inflicted on her chest and lower torso post mortem; these would not prove to be fatal though," he pointed out the multiple wounds with his finger.

Gibbs nodded, "blow to the head and then tried to cover it up?" McGee and him at Gregory's apartment also found large amounts of blood on her bedpost.

"Yes, now I heard from scuttlebutt that there's a rather peculiar situation you men have landed yourselves in. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Gibbs smirked but decided not to comment.

The ME sympathized, "You know, Jethro I once had a lady friend who did the same thing once to me, I admit I was quite promiscuous back in my earlier days…."

_Ding._

Jimmy walked in right then, catching the end of that sentence. Turning a deep shade red he stuttered, "I'll…go...go…see Abby again. I think she needs me," he swallowed.

* * *

Okay. This was weird.

First thing Tony noticed about Abby's lab was that it was quiet. No, hang on there was music. But it was faint and…and…classical?!

"Abs!" Tony shouted when he couldn't spot the Goth.

An exploding ball of black clothing and pigtails bombarded Tony.

"Tony!" she squealed. She looked at her computer screen. "Chopin's Waltz #12 In F Minor, Op. 70/2"

Tony blinked twice before answering. "Thought you only did the classical stuff for your blowflies."

"Well, Bert decided he liked it too so I've decided on playing classical music once a week to compromise. He decided on some Chopin today so ta-dah!" She grinned, before ruffling Tony's hair causing him to scowl.

"Got anything for me apart from Chopin, Abby?"

"Yep!"

She pivoted and walked towards her desk. "Found minute traces of alcohol, looks like beer, from Gregory's system."

"So she was drunk?"

"No, because only small traces, she only drank a few sips before she died."

"Anything else?"

"Fingerprints were also lifted off her clothes, ran them through the system and came up with an Annie Clancy who sounds like she's a character from Sound of Music."

"The next door neighbour…" Tony remembered and then cringed as he also remembered what the girl had said about Ziva and him. "By the way Abs can you lay off McGoo? I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the poor guy. You should see him, face scrunched up," he did his own imitation, "he's turning to Elflord Games again to relieve tension – next thing you know he'll be looking at porn…"

Abby put a hand on Tony's mouth. "I went upstairs when he was away and banned all pornographic sights with a hidden password that even McGee can't hack so he can't get access."

Tony grinned, "even dating sites?"

"Even swimsuit sites," she said with an evil grin.

"Thanks Abs, I'll bring a Caf! Pow next time" he remembered to say as he exited the lab.

Abby Scuito turned to her hippo. "You know in high school my maths teacher was called Mrs Gregory; she handed out gummi bears in class."

* * *

Gibbs walked back into the bullpen to find his three agents_ diligently_ sitting at their desks.

"Dinozzo stop looking at swimsuit sites, Ziva quit teasing Dinozzo and McGee…"

"Yes boss?" McGee said.

God even his voice was strained, Gibbs mused.

"Keep working, and all of you do a background check on all the witnesses – especially Mary Potter."

He headed upstairs to Jen's office – or Director Shepherd's office.

He walked in, gave a knowing stare at Cynthia who said, "Director Shepherd is looking very stressed today, I hope you aren't going to add to that Special Agent Gibbs."

I wonder why, he thought.

Opening the door to the office he looked at the redhead who hadn't heard him come in. She's in full working mode reading paperwork on her desk. Every once in a while a strand of hair falls in front of her face, and she agitatedly brushes it back, but it falls again, and she brushes it back. She groans.

"I'll cut if off for you Jen," He said mockingly.

She looks up and smiles thinly. "Hello Special Agent Gibbs."

"Jeez Jen, just because I'm not sleeping with you doesn't mean we're doing the whole formal thing again."

She ignored his comment, which frustrated him to no end.

He walked up to her desk, putting both hands on it.

She finally took off her glasses and looked up at him. "Yes Jethro?"

"Stand up" he orders.

Curious as to what he's up to, she obeys.

"Come here."

She comes.

Suddenly his lips were on hers, urgent and hard, making her step backwards until she was against the wall. His burning desire made her heart flutter, but she tried her best not to let it show. They exchanged open mouth kisses, which left them both breathless. His tongue then licks her throat, before trailing heated kisses down her neck, biting down gently with his teeth every once in a while. Just when he started pulling on the blouse she was wearing – the favourite one she thought in her head, she pushed him away and returned to her desk. Taking a deep breath she sat down.

"Damn you Jen," he rasped.

"You're welcome," she replied casually.

Unexpectedly he asked, "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I might if you don't try to sexually harass the Director of NCIS." she scoffed.

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

_A/N: I know I won't get many reviews, after my...two months?..hiatus I've probably lost most of my readers. So don't feel any obligation to review..it's okay...sniff. :D Anyways, I really did have a maths teacher called Mrs Gregory..however she didn't hand out gummi bears :( Chapter 4 has already been written I just need to think of a title for the story and any last minute editing however it should be up within 2 days max._


	4. One Coffin, One Boat and One Bed

**Chapter 4**

**(1 x Coffin) + (1 x Boat) + (1 x Bed) = ?**

"It's late Timmy! Even bestselling authors need their beauty sleep!" Abby complained from the coffin.

There was no sound from the next room.

"Timmy!!!"

Again, no answer.

She got out of the newly made coffin which Gibbs had come in last weekend to help. Walking barefoot out into the room where McGee was she sees him typing furiously away at his old manual Remington typewriter, the familiar jazz music playing in the background softly.

"Boo!" she whispers into his ear.

He jumped, and she's surprised that he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Hey Abs…I'll be there in a second," he mumbles distantly.

He takes out what he was just writing and robotically feeds it into the paper shredder.

"Why'd you put it in the shredder?" she asks curiously.

"Oh it was nothing…just some free writing I'm doing. I have writer's block again."

He starts typing again, his fingers moving at a well practiced quick pace. He's forgotten that's she's there now, and she quietly observes her Timmy. He smiles every so often at some private joke only Thom E Gemcity understands, but then looks deeply troubled at other times.

"Can I read what you've written?" she's sitting backwards on a chair staring at him intently.

He finally looks at her, an embarrassed expression on his face. "Er…Abby…it's just mumble jumble…nothing really worth reading –"

"Hand it over Timmy," she orders.

He flinches but doesn't back down, "Really Abby," he persists. He then takes it out of the typewriter, scrunches it up, and places it into a drawer, which he then precedes to lock.

"Fine," she says and storms back into the bedroom, getting into the coffin and closing the lid.

A few minutes later she hears the water running in the shower.

Whatever McGee had written had certainly piqued her interest and she hurriedly ran back to his desk. Little did our Timmy know that Ziva had taught her the tricks of the trade, although she was still an amateur she had managed to pick the lock in two minutes using a bobby pin.

Flattening the paper out onto the desk she read:

_Amy Sutton turned to McGregor with a wicked smile on her face, beckoning him with a finger – _

What in the _world_ was Timmy writing? She scanned down a few lines.

"_I want you McGregor…now" she breathed into her lover's ears and he shivered in excitement._

That was enough.

She had had enough.

Abigail Scuito was furious.

"TIMOTHY MCGEE!"

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs rang the doorbell to Jen's house. She had been practically living in his house the past two months but ever since she made the deal, she had started living back at her own house. He had wanted to pick the lock and storm right in, but somehow he didn't think Jen would have been too happy with him if he did that.

Her housekeeper Noemi opened the door for him, "Senorita Shepherd is nearly ready, she told me to tell you to wait downsta- Senor Gibbs you really shouldn't –"

She hadn't even finished her sentence before _Senor _Gibbs had already started going up the stairs. Her bathroom door was open and he stood at the doorway, watching her fix her hair.

"You didn't have to dress up for me Jen," he said, looking her up and down appreciatively. She wore a long dark blue dress that had thin straps at the top combined with a neckline that was as if she was almost teasing him. Waist down the material cascaded in folds to just above the knee. She pivoted, an annoyed expression on her face. "What did you do to poor Noemi now?"

He shrugged in response.

"Which ones?" she held up two pairs of earrings. The left one were small diamond studs but they weren't overly flashy, Jen didn't do flashy, she preferred style and sophistication. The pair on the right were small silver chandeliers that complimented her blue dress nicely.

He chose the chandeliers.

They drove to an expensive seafood place, it had been newly opened just a month ago and they had yet to try it. Even so, it wasn't where Jenny thought she was going to eat tonight.

They had a lovely dinner; he had requested a table by the window which overlooked a small lake. The moon was out tonight which made a rather romantic scene. They chatted about unimportant topics, just enjoying the company of each other. Jethro had graciously ordered the most expensive champagne on the wine list, and he hadn't complained when she stole tibbits of food off his plate.

All in all, it had been a lovely night out.

He drove them back to his place and he immediately led Jen down to the attic, she complained as she walked down the steep stairs in heels so in the end he carried her down them, bridal style.

"It smells of sawdust down here Jethro."

He smiled. They had had this conversation all too many times before.

She walked to the side of the boat and gasped – whether it was in anger or surprise he couldn't tell, "You named the boat after me?"

And there it was, the words Jennifer, not Jen, carved into the side of the boat.

"Don't worry I'll finish the boat _before_ we break up," he joked.

Before he can react, she slaps him hard across the face. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you _trying_ to get me into bed? First the dinner, now the boat, I always knew you had ulterior motives."

He didn't answer her, instead he pushed her against the side of the boat, and his two Jennifer's were back to back, his left cheek still stinging. He pressed his lips to her gently – and then stuff it, he kissed her roughly, and she responded with equal pressure. They fought for dominance, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths as if they were playing a game. She let him slide her dress down to her waist, exposing her strapless bra. Damn it, she didn't care about the bet anymore, she was a woman with needs and those needs needed to be met right now.

She started undoing the buckle on his jeans when suddenly he growled in her ear "Don't think I've forgotten the bet" and moves away from her.

God he was so sexy when he did that, Jen thought to herself breathlessly.

As Gibbs fastened the buckle on his jeans he had a sly smile on his face. Revenge truly was sweet.

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived back home late, both tired and drained from working on the case today, they hadn't discovered any new leads and were temporarily stuck.

"I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Tony exclaimed. Seeing his girlfriend's confused face he explained, "Sleep. Hit the sack means I'm going to bed."

"You're sleeping on the couch," she replied as she grabbed her night clothes and started walking into the bathroom.

"What? You can't do that to me! I promise I won't try anything…aw…come on Ziva…" Tony pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No Tony, and don't try anything either in the middle of the night or I'll pull a gun on you."

Tony knew his ninja hid a gun under her pillow and did not want a gun pointing at him in the middle of the night. He groaned and banged his head against the bathroom door, over and over again.

* * *

He opened the door with a soft click, slowly pushing it open wider he glanced at the dozing assassin who was breathing slow and even breaths. Phewf. Step one to mission: Invade the bed? Complete.

Quietly he lifted the doona and climbed in next to her, the couch was too uncomfortable and much too short. Did she expect him, all six feet of him, to sleep on that hard mess? Never. He'd never succumb to it. He was Tony Dinozzo for crying out loud! And Dinozzo men did not get exiled to their couches.

"Move an inch closer and I will castrate you," Ziva threatened, her sudden voice spooking Tony in the darkness and he gulped.

Luckily Tony had one move up his sleeve "I'll tickle you…" Not many people knew about Ziva's weakness of being extremely ticklish.

She was silent, as if contemplating her next move.

He broke the silence, "You know when you said no sex Ziva..."

"That includes suckjobs Tony." Damn, Tony cursed in his brain.

"Blowjobs." he corrected.

"Yes that too."

"No Ziva, the term is blowjobs not suckjobs."

"Laila Tov Tony." she said with fake innocence.

"Night Sweetcheeks." and placed an arm around her waist. At first she tensed and Tony thought then and there he was dead, but then she relaxed. Ok, this time his manhood was still safe. Relief flooded through him and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Grinning like a pubescent 14 year old boy that was reading Playboy magazines in the dark, he made himself settle comfortably on previously forbidden territory - the bed. Yes, much better. The deal wasn't that bad after all. Now if only he could get Ziva to cave in…

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews I got for last chapter! I also forgot to thank my bestie hellotwilight for beta-ing and supporting me last chapter. Thanks :D I'll see if I can get chapter 5 up soon but no promises. And holidays end for me very soon which means not a lot of writing time. :( Sorry! But I'll do my best! But reviews always make me writer faster......._


	5. Objection Tango

_A/N: Warning - infrequent mild swearing contained in this chapter. Nothing too drastic, just a heads up to those who dislike swearing in fics. Anyways, ON WITH IT!_

****

* * *

Chapter 5

Objection (Tango)

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tony growled as he slapped the side of his computer repeatedly, oblivious to McGee's wincing and Ziva's amused looks.

She smiled slyly and shook her head from side to side. "Tsk tsk, Tony. Just because you need to _release_ your anger out on something there really isn't a need to do it on your computer."

He glared at her with a look that said, _this is all your fault_.

"Quit it, both of you." Gibbs ordered as he walked into the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee.

Tony stood up and moved to grab a coffee, "Gee thanks boss, I really need one right now."

Gibbs slapped his hand away with a territorial look in which Dinozzo slowly and painfully retracted his hand.

McGee raised his head from his computer screen. "Oh hey boss, I've been checking out some footage from area around the area where the apartment was, you'd think she might re-stock on some grocery items, food, or whatever before –"

"Today, McGee." Gibbs interrupted impatiently.

"Right, so, I looked at some footage from this carpark across the street." He clicked on a few buttons to bring it up onto the screen.

The team all gathered around it, analysing the scene in front of them.

It depicted a man and a woman having a full blown heated argument, with fists waving about and nasty words exchanged, with their faces illuminated by the streetlight directly above them.

"Hey isn't that…" Tony began.

"The neighbour, Annie Clancy." Ziva finished.

"Well watcha standing around like idiots for? Find him and bring him in!" Gibbs said exasperatedly.

* * *

"Another case solved, more reports to write up." Tony sighed, sinking lower into his chair.

They had brought the man in; his name was Richard Pattison, the now ex-boyfriend of Annie Clancy. They managed to wrangle out of him that he had gotten drunk at the gentlemen's club across the road after the fight he had with Annie. He had then stumbled into Gregory's unlocked apartment, and in a drunken state had raped her. A few hours later when he was sober, panicked when he realised she had banged her head against the bed pole and was dead so made it seem like a mugging gone wrong and dumped her outside on the street.

Ziva nonchalantly span a knife around her fingers as she stared at Tony from her desk. "Not to mention that large bruise you seem to have er…obtained, on your forehead," she grinned.

"Shut up," Tony mumbled grumpily, cursing the criminal for making him trip on a dumpster can during the chase. It didn't help that it was Ziva who saved the day and he was the one with the bruise on his forehead and an extra "bonus" head slap from Gibbs.

"Nice to see my agents working so well together," a voice interrupted them.

They both looked up, Tony's face turning a funny shade of green.

"Director Shepherd." McGee and Ziva both said at the same time.

Tony spoke up, "Jenny".

"It's also nice to see that _one_ of you remembered the appropriate name to address me by in the office," she looked pointedly at Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo.

"My pleasure," the agent replied like the smart-ass they all knew he was.

"Where's Jethro?" she asked.

They shrugged.

"Well he might want to be here when he hears this, the government has organised yet another ball for all the alphabet soup agencies this Friday night. I expect you all to attend, Agent McGee I assume you will ask Miss Scuito to accompany you which I will allow."

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

"And yes, Agent Dinozzo I _will_ persuade Jethro to come."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, catching the end of the conversation "Depends on what we're doing Jen."

"There's an inter-agency ball this Friday night."

"And?"

"You will accompany the Director of NCIS to it."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? No storming off, no pointless never-ending arguments?" her voice raised an octave at the last word.

"Nope," he said with a rueful, half-smile.

Tony had walked over to where Ziva was sitting and whispered in her ear, "Pretty disappointed actually, I expected to see some knee-on-floor begging action at least."  
"I heard that Dinozzo," Gibbs replied.

"Shutting up boss."

* * *

_[Recommended song to listen to: __**Luck Be A Lady**__ – __**Frank Sinatra**__ (yes the same song that our Tony loves)]_

_They call you lady luck_

_But there is room for doubt_

_At times you have a very un-lady-like way_

_Of running out_

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck be a lady tonight_

_Luck if you've been a lady to begin with_

_Luck be a lady tonight_

Ziva stared long and hard at herself in the long mirror, twisting this way and that.

"You look sooo….pretty Ziva!" Abby squealed running up to her friend and engulfing her in a bear hug.

Ziva gushed, "As do you Abby."

"Should I wear heels that I look fabulous in, or heels that I can actually walk around in?" Jenny stood beside the doorframe, asking the two girls who had come over to her house to get ready.

In the words of Abby Scuito, it was Prom night all over again. Which then led to a long and winding explanation of what Prom actually was to the Mossad Officer.

"The stilettos definitely," Abby said at the same time as Ziva who said, "the practical ones."

Jenny threw her head back with a laugh, "I'll wear the impractical ones then, because I know Jethro will appreciate them and I am in a teasing mood tonight."

Jenny was wearing a bright red dress that had long embellished jewel straps over her shoulders leaving a rather exposed back. The same embellished jewels lined along her waist area which was clinched in and a small bow at the back that would without a doubt make her the most attractive federal agency Director there.

Abby had gone with a black figure hugging mermaid dress that was sleeveless and went down to the floor. It was made up of tiny folds going down to the bottom which had ruffles about it which made it sway as she walked.

Ziva had opted for a one shoulder royal blue dress that went down to her calves but had a slit on the side up her thigh. On the shoulder strap there was a flower attached. It wrapped tightly accentuating her curves and to say she looked beautiful would be a complete and utter understatement.

Abby finishing applying her red lipstick and puckered her lips for the finale time. "The men won't know what hit 'em."

* * *

"Tobias."

"Gibbs," the FBI agent nodded back.

The two men stood side by side awkwardly, breathing in the chilly night air. They were standing at the front of the hall, Tobias because he was bored, and Jethro because he was waiting for Jen to arrive.

"Where's Dinozzo and McGee?" Fornell asked.

He waved his hand in the general direction of the hall.

Jethro's trained eyes scanned the darkness, the car arriving…was Jenny's. She was always one to make an entrance.

* * *

Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Tony swivelled around to see a young attractive blonde standing in front of him, doing a failed attempt at trying to smile sexily, but it looked like she was constipated.

"Would you like to dance?"

"No thanks," he declined.

"Oh come on, you've come dateless and now you're turning a girl down!" she complained.

"Number one, I'm not dateless and number two you should get your teeth checked, that looks like a cavity."

He stalked off, leaving the blonde standing there speechless.

* * *

The people near the entrance to the hall turned around as the three women walked in. The men drooled, which earned a slap from their dates and the women glared enviously.

"I should've gone with the lower heels, everyone is looking at me as if I'm going to trip any second now." Jenny deadpanned, her eyes glancing around the packed hall.

Ziva looked around for Tony and when she found him her heart did a little flutter. He looked dashing in a black suit and bowtie, his hair looked like it had been gelled back at the start of the evening but he had ran his hands through it so many times it was ruffled – and just the way she liked it. He looked….dangerously delectable.

The girl's mission tonight was, all in all, to make the men regret ever crossing the girl's bad side. But now the plan didn't seem so clear in her mind.

* * *

Tony raked his eyes over Ziva slowly. She looked spectacular as always but even more so tonight. That dress on her was stunning and he hoped someone brought along a camera so he could remember this dress on her forever. Unfortunately he knew what Gibbs would do when he knew that his Senior Field Agent wanted to ravish the Mossad Liasion Officer in that inter-agency ball right there and then…

* * *

"Care to have this dance with me Sweetcheeks?" he held out a hand for her which she accepted with a smile. They stepped onto the dance floor and everyone moved away slightly to make room for them.

Abby ran over to the couple's side, "Oh guys I've found this great dance song you guys should dance to," she winked at Ziva before running off to find the DJ.

Violins began playing softly at the start before the drum kit rolled in.

Ziva smiled flirtatiously.

It takes two to tango after all.

_[Recommended song to listen to **Objection (Tango)** by **Shakira**]_

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception_

_To get a bit of your attention_

_I love you for free and I'm not your mother_

_But you don't even bother_

"Aren't you a fan of Shakira?" Tony asked as they swayed gently, getting the feel for the music. Then suddenly she twirled and snapped her arms up in the air, her hips swaying left and right to the beat. He joined hands with her, their faces so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their face.

They both spun around in a circle, then Ziva lifted her right leg and wrapped it around Tony's waist; Tony taking the initiative, spun her around the floor before tilting her body back and lifting her up again.

When she'd regained her footing they danced around the dance floor, the legs weaving around each other, darting this way and out with nimble steps.

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle_

_Got dizzy dancing tango_

_I'm falling apart your hands again_

_No way I've got to get away_

Using one hand he twirled Ziva around two times before moving close to her again, placing a hand at the small of her back and breathing in her ear, "I really like this dress tonight Ziva."

She tilted her head slightly to look up at him, a hint of laughter in her brown eyes "But you much prefer it on the ground, yes?"

Tony grinned his trademark grin and looked down at Ziva's legs. God they were sexy, and long…so long in fact they seemed to go on forever and ever and ever…

"Hey! Watch it!" a voice shouted.

Tony turned around to see who he had so mindlessly crashed into. It wasn't his fault really…

"Agent Slacks." He said with a fake smile.

"How did I know it was you Agent _Ditnuso_?" the FBI agent replied sarcastically, a scowl on his face. "And I see you've found yourself a new plaything –"

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about you bastard!" Tony threatened. "And if you ever call her that again I'll let her _play_ with her knife collection around you. And yes, _you're _the target," he finished with a sneer, the anger boiling up inside of him.

"No need to get all chivalrous…we all know you're going to dump her as soon as she gets all clingy…"

Before Tony managed to punch the living daylights out of Agent Slacks, Ziva smartly pulled Tony away by the arm while Tobias was trying to do the calm Agent Slacks down. An angry slightly over-protective boyfriend was not something to get in the way of.

"That bloody asshole deserves to die." Tony muttered, still fuming.

A shriek was heard from across the room which drew heads from every direction.

The couple quickly hurried to the bar area were Abby and McGee were standing. Well more like McGee helping Abby to her feet, who was looking_ extremely_ drowsy.

"What happened?" Ziva rushed over to help McGee.

"She's drunk. Abs likes to think she can hold her liquor but…"

"No shit McGee, she's can't even walk in a straight line." Tony retorted.

Abby grinned with her eyes closed. Then opened her eyes and looked dead straight at McGee. "You know Tim…Timmy…Timothy…you're really sexy…"

McGee instantly turned as red as a tomato and nearly dropped his girlfriend in shock.

"Uh…uh…let's get into the car Abby. I'll drive you back home."

"In your very flashy Porsche?" she asked, her eyes open wide.

"Um…yeah."

"Did you know that McGee wears Superman boxers every Sunday night? It's like tradition for him," she drawled, looking at all the amused, disgusted and shocked faces around her as they waited for their car to arrive since there was valet parking.

"And…he still keeps a teddy which he claimed was a gift from an ex-girlfriend, but you know, I checked the label and the company name, and it's really weird because it said," she hiccupped, "that they stopped making that product 20 years ago."

McGee looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock as he opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

Even as Ziva and Tony stood outside of the car they could still hear Abby rambling on.

"Aldehydes are...oxidized by molecular Oxygen and Hydrogen Peroxide. How fascinating is that? And a human skeleton contains 206 bones. I'm sure…Ducky would like to know that." She hiccupped again and giggled. "The Gravitational Force near a Black Hole is so strong that light can't even escape it… and the ninth digit of pi is 3."

McGee had started the car and all they could hear now was Abby muttering about the zeroth law of thermodynamics.

"How's that for some trivia? McGee and Superman boxers. Well I never." Tony mused.

They started to head back into the hall when more raised voices were heard from a particular table in the room. Jenny was yelling at Gibbs – something about him spiking the drinks whilst Gibbs just wore a blank expression on his face, waiting for the redhead to finish her rant.

"And now Abby is drunk and had to go home early, Tony nearly bashed up an FBI Agent and who knows what the people at NCIS will do next? Hack into the Pentagon's system?! Oh wait we've already –"

Gibbs put his hands on Jenny's shoulders and shook her gently. "You're attracting unwanted attention Jen. Breathe."

"If I wasn't I'd be dead," she replied with narrowed eyes.

Gibbs sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stubborn woman.

"They always seem to get into arguments," Ziva commented to Tony.

Tony cocked an eyebrow, "Guess it just leads to more make up sex then eh?"

* * *

_A/N: I know I've neglected this story for a while and have take aggessss to upload this. So here's a long chapter to make up for it. I won't make up excuses about it but I hope you readers haven't COMPLETELY given up on me! Also, if you want to see pictures of some dresses drop a review of PM me and I'll send you the links ;)_


	6. To Be Or Not To Be Prepared

**Chapter 6**

**To Be Or Not To Be Prepared**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs' become instantly awake and alert as soon as he felt a heavy weight lifted off the bed. "Where?" He mumbled into his pillow.

She picked up the crumpled red dress that was carelessly flung onto the ground the night before. "Overseas conference, I'll be back in a week." She leaned in to peck him on the cheek but as she pulled back she felt a large hand blocking her movement.

"Jethro," she said in a low tone. She shivered at the contact of his cold hand on her bare back.

"Shower?" he asked.

"Fine but only if you stop with the one word questions."

He got out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom without a word.

"Don't think I've forgotten the deal," she warned as the water started running.

* * *

Abby hopped up and down from one foot to another in excitement as she waited for the elevator doors to open. As soon as they opened she bounded out and walked briskly to Ziva's desk. However before she got there she was intercepted by Gibbs.

She proceeded to hold her hands out for a hug that the agent returned somewhat suspiciously.

"My silver-haired fox! What brings you here this fine afternoon?" she asked perkily.

He merely quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh right. I forgot. Silly Abby isn't in her lab so she can't ask why _you_ are here. So technically speaking I should be asking what brings me here this fine afternoon but that would probably be a rhetorical question anyways with you Gibbs so there I should have just told…"

Gibbs cleared his throat loudly.

"Righteo! Well, Ziva has plenty of unused sick leaves doesn't she?"

He nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"Because Ziva isn't feeling too well today so she'll like to take a break. After all there's no case today," she reasoned. Abby turned to Ziva and glared at her.

Ziva took the initiative and coughed loudly. "Yes, I'm not...feeling too well today. I think it's the flu that has been drifting around lately."

No one bothered to correct her incorrect use of verb.

Gibbs did his dead-bird-stare at the Goth. "Abs."

Abby threw her hands up in the air. "Fine!! Look, Ziva hasn't had a shopping trip in ages and we've always had a case and Tony has always been taking up her time – "

"Hey!" Tony said indignantly from his desk now completely neglecting his paperwork. Not that he was making much progress anyways.

"…so I just thought she could come with me for a little shopping and some chill time." Abby rambled on.

Ziva's expression turned quizzical. "Chill time? Why, are we going somewhere cold?"

"Chill means relax, sweetcheeks." Tony supplied helpfully. "And why don't I get to use my sick leaves during paperwork days!" he argued.

Ziva simply stuck her tongue out at him with a grin.

"Very mature Ziva!" Tony sat back in his chair, folded his arms and pretended to sulk.

"You used up the majority of your sick leaves while you had the plague now alrighty! Let's move it Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David!" And with that Abby made Ziva quickly grab her jacket and her NCIS badge before ushering her out of the bullpen.

* * *

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of_

_Shopping for labels, shopping for love_

_Manolo and Louis, it's all I'm thinking of_

"So…first stop." Abby paused mid-sentence, glancing around at all the vast array of shops.

"How about this one?" Ziva pointed to the left of them.

Abby's lit up like fairy lights on a Christmas tree as soon as she saw where Ziva was pointing to. It was a lingerie store. "Yes yes yes! Perfect!" she squealed as she flapped her arms up and down in an excited manner.

"This one! You have to try this on!...And this one too!... Oh my gosh! That one is absolutely perfect." Abby threw sets of matching lingerie at Ziva in a frenzy.

"Do I really need so much undergarments Abby?" Ziva struggled to balance all the items she was carrying as they started to pile up.

Abby ignored what Ziva said and continued running frantically around the store like a child going to a candy store for the first time.

_I'm guessing Supercalifragi-sexy,_

_nothing to be playing with_

_I love him, hate him, kiss him,_

_just I'm trying to walk a mile in my kicks_

Abby paced back and forth in the changing rooms as she waited for Ziva to finish trying the clothes she picked for her on.

"Shitaki mushrooms! You done yet Ziva? I want to see!" she yelled from outside the cubicle.

As if on command the cubicle door flung open and revealed Ziva in a purple satin slip. Abby had chosen it purely because the colour was flirty, seductive and matched well with Ziva's tanned skin tone. It had a lace trim on the top, thin adjustable straps and had a huge side slit with a cute little bow on the side. It was also such thin material that it was almost see through as it hugged nicely, enhancing all of Ziva's curvy features. You could see her gorgeous legs as the slip ended halfway up her thighs.

Abby blinked.

Then she blinked again.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Abby breathed. "Seriously, if I wasn't dating McGee and you weren't dating Tony I would _so_ totally turn for you," she giggled and rummaged in her bag for her camera.

Holding the camera up to her face she said, "I'm going to record this as a video Zivaaaa… do a twirl for us!"

Ziva couldn't help but smile as she did her best model catwalk down the rows of changing rooms.

"And pose!" Abby instructed and on cue Ziva put her hand on her hip and did her best pout.

After Abby had oohed and aahed over it she handed Ziva a set of black undergarments for her to try on. It was a cute little black satin bustier. It was chic and had little tuxedo-like details that put the form in the formal.

Ziva appeared from behind the changing rooms and for once Abby glimpsed the shy side of her.

"It looks beautiful on you Ziva, really." Abby encouraged with a smile. "And Tony will love these!" she said rubbing her hands in glee. "Now quickly try those on and pay and then we're off to our next stop!"

* * *

Ziva glanced around the dimly lit store nervously. "Are you sure about this Abby?"

The Goth walked around the store with an air of confidence. After all, she had been here multiple times on multiple occasions.

"Miss Scuito!" a voice cried and they both turned to see a woman with electric blue hair greet them. Her clothing resembled something that Abby would wear with all the black and red. On her T-shirt it read, 'Ropes and chains excite me.' "Abby! I haven't seen you in a while now. What can I do for you today? Another one?"

The forensic scientist moved her head left and right, her two pigtails bouncing about, "Nope, not today Vie."

Abby had forced Ziva to come into a tattoo parlour to get her first tattoo. Ziva had complained and confessed that she already had a tattoo somewhere.

Abby looked highly sceptical, "Then where is it?"

"In a location where unless I go naked no one will be able to see" Ziva giggled.

Abby's eyes widened in appreciation. "What is it?"

The ninja tapped Abby's nose lightly. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out," she said with a smirk.

"So you would like a tattoo?" Vie interrupted their bantering as she walked out with a large book behind the cashier. She handed the two women the large collection of tattoos but Abby immediately gave it back.

"Na-uh. I know _exactly_ what Ziva's tattoo will be. Now I just need to convince her to get it!"

Ziva's mouth opened to complain but Abby quickly placed a hand over it. "No buts."

"Ah - "

"No"

"Come on –"

"Zip it Miss David."

Ziva turned to Vie with a weary expression on her face that said, _please help._

The corner of Vie's lips curled up, flashing those adorable dimples she had.

Abby clapped her hands together to draw their attention. She cleared her throat loudly. "How about this…"

* * *

As the two women walked out of the shop hand in hand Abby fingered the dog collar around her neck and said, "wow Ziva! I know that you're a ninja and hardcore and everything, but even I couldn't do all that in one sitting."

The other woman just shook her head and waved her hand around airily. "It was nothing, really."

Abby started digging around in her clutch.

"What are you looking for?"

She pulled her iPhone encased in a black and red case complete with skulls out and smirked, "I thought I'd give the boys a call and see how they're coping."

* * *

Tony threw the scrunched up paper ball back and forth between his hands, leaning deep back into his chair and resting his Italian leather shoes on his desk. "Hey McBoring what do you think Gibbs is up to right now?"

"I don't know Tony and I don't really care either," Tim replied before resorting to the Ziva technique of hitting the computer repeatedly which did nothing to the computer but relieved a little of his tension. "My computer is acting up again and keeps freezing up all the time. I wish we had computers like the ones down in the Cyber Crimes Unit," he sighed loudly before hitting his computer angrily again.

"Well I'm guessing Gibbs is somewhere moping missing the Director…are you thinking what I'm thinking B2?" Tony mused.

"I don't think I am B1," McGee deadpanned, and with that the two mischievous NCIS agents, hiked their lazy asses - well one of them was half dragged, up the stairs and snuck into MTAC with Tony's Blood Diamond Special Edition DVD in hand.

* * *

_Brrringgg! Brrringg!_

McGee and Tony jumped a mile in the air as Tony's phone rang.

"Shit!" Tony cursed loudly. "How'd Gibbs know we're not doing what we're meant to be doing?"

McGee rolled his eyes but hastily muted the volume coming from the movie. "Well pick up the phone Tony!"

Tony grumbled something incoherent. "Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo speaking…"

"TONY!" the voice on the other end screamed.

Tony cursed again, now twice in the mere space of two minutes before slowly putting the phone close to his ear again. "I hear you loud and clear Abby. Maybe a lil' too loud even. There's now this constant buzzing sound in my ear do you think I'm going – "

"So…" Abby interrupted him. "What have you boys been up to?"

Instinctively Tony's eyes drifted around the room suspiciously. "Nothing…just paperwork. We've been pretty productive," _watching both Blood Diamond and 300 in one sitting at MTAC without anyone walking in on us, _Tony added silently in his brain.

* * *

"They are probably just working on boring cold cases and writing up reports." Ziva said with a laugh.

Abby smiled but didn't say anything into the phone.

"So you are working like good little boys?" Abby's voice sounded sceptical.

There was a long pause at the other end. "Sure…sure we are!"

* * *

There was a soft _whoosh_ was the MTAC doors slid open. The two agents scrambled out of their seats.

"Look Gibbs I can explain, McGee was having a really bad stomach bug and I just wanted to - "

"Hey! What's this got to do with me Tony?" McGee complained.

Gibbs raised a hand to silence them before calmly walking to the back row of the seats and plopping himself down. "Whatcha watching?" he asked, referring to the movie currently playing.

"The Transporter 2," Tony garbled nervously.

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Good..." and took another sip of his coffee.

Tony scrunched up his nose and stared at McGoo. "You see? This is what celibacy is doing to us." He made a roundabout motion with his finger around his head. "We're slowly going mad I tell you." His eyes widened before he leaned in even closer and whispered softly, "Mad…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Labels or Love by Fergie (from the Sex and the City Soundtrack)**

**A/N: I've got the links for the lingerie outfits for those who want to have a look (I am now quite familiar with the online catologue for Victoria's Secret I'm afraid). Just ask in a review (wink wink nudge nudge) or drop me a PM. I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story and my other stories and hope you guys keep giving me feedback. I'm hugging you all in my mind!!! ;)**

**Also I know this is a long author's note but I just want to add that roughly on the timeline of the one month when the celibacy is meant to take place, it is currently in week 3. Our agents and liaison officers are three quarters of the way there! Prepare for around 3 more chapters...maybe more. Feel free to feed me ideas. That is all.**


	7. Crying Over Spilt Milk

**Chapter 7**

**Crying Over Spilt Milk**

"Did you know that the average American male has a bigger chance of being Tom Cruise than actually winning the lottery?"

"I do not care Tony." Ziva muttered angrily, running her fingers through her messy hair.

Tony cocked his head to the side warily. "What's wrong Sweetcheeks?"

Ziva shook her head stubbornly "Nothing. Nothing is wrong," she huffed.

He trained his eyes on her carefully. "I can feel it Ziva. _Something_ is wrong. What is it?" There was a pause. "Holy smokes! It's this dry spell isn't it? Hah! Payback's such a bitch isn't it darling!" Tony laughed uproariously.

Ziva slammed both her hands on her desk as she stood up, staring daggers at her boyfriend. "Leave me alone!"

She started walking in the direction of the elevator with the intent of going outside to catch some fresh air when she lifted her head to come face to face with her boss. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Gibbs…" she mumbled half-heartedly.

Gibbs raised his voice. "Gear up! We got a lead on our guy Rodgers."

At his command the other two agents jumped out of their seats and scrambled to get inside the elevator before the doors closed.

"I will drive my own car there Gibbs." Ziva told him, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Tony.

* * *

"I really don't know what's gotten in her. First she got angry when I asked her to pour a cup of milk for me – I said please as well, then she didn't laugh at my jokes_ at all_ in the car on the way to work and now she's going off in her own car!" Tony sighed exasperatedly. He really didn't know what to do. This was a problem he had never encountered before. Then again, he never had to put up with a woman for more than a week.

"She's probably just having a bad day Tony. Give her a break." McGee answered sympathetically. Although the senior field agent always teased him and called him names, McGee really hoped that Tony and Ziva's relationship would last. For the team's sake if not for theirs.

As they pulled up to Rodger's house they noticed Ziva's car parked outside already. Not surprising due to the vomit-inducing speed at which she drove.

"Stupid! She's gone in already without back-up." Gibbs growled, angry at his Mossad Liaison was deliberately putting herself in danger. "McGee and Tony you take the back door. I'll go in front." Gibbs ordered.

Tony and McGee did as they were told silently but Tony was worried, his gut told him something was wrong. He just hoped Ziva was okay.

"Federal Agents we're coming in!" He said it just because it was protocol although Ziva would have probably done that if she had gone into the house already.

They barged through the back door with their firearms raised into the kitchen.

"Clear!" McGee shouted as he ducked his head out of the first bedroom.

"Clear!" Gibbs said also from somewhere near the front of the house.

Tony slowly crept into the living room and the first thing he noticed was the pool of blood on the carpet and the smashed glass coffee table. Lying next to it unconscious was his girlfriend.

* * *

"Fuck! Ziva!" he yelled. He immediately crouched down beside her to check her pulse. Tony let out a huge breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Weak and faint but pulse was still there. "Call an ambulance!" he shouted worriedly, his heart thumping a hundred times a minute.

"Zi, can you hear me?" he shook her gently, not wanting to hurt her. She had been shot in the thigh but it looked like she had hit her head on the table and fallen unconscious. He knew she was probably concussed but he hoped there wasn't any permanent brain damage. She was bleeding so much as well. Her blood… on his hands.

"Oh God. Oh God. Please let Ziva be okay." Tony whispered.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tony let his head fall into his hands.

A doctor walked from the Operating Room. "Family for Ziva David?" he asked.

The doctor pronounced her name incorrectly but Tony couldn't care less. He shot up like a bullet. "Yes…well no I'm not family but I'm her boyfriend – "

"I'm sorry then sir. It's family only," the doctor explained.

"Look. I'm the only family she has; and that grey haired man over there that would shoot you without a second glance if you didn't let him pass through so I wouldn't mess with him if I were you, plus the Goth having the full waterworks over by the water machine who is anything but her usual hyper self right now and the damn good Probie agent comforting her. Her other so-called family are halfway across the world and couldn't care less about her so why don't you just tell me if my girlfriend is okay eh?" He finished angrily. He didn't want to lose his temper at the doctor and he knew it wasn't his fault but there was all that pent-up frustration that he had building up inside of him.

The doctor took a huge breath. "Okay then. Would the er… rest of the family like to come too?" he asked politely.

"You can go tell them. I'll find the room by myself don't worry."

The doctor looked sceptical so Tony added, "I know my way around here." He was referring to the time he spent here as a patient of the pneumonic plague of course.

As he stepped through the doors and into the ICU he walked down the corridor until he stopped at the window. Her eyes were closed, her angelic face peaceful but it still pained him to see her this way. He partly blamed himself. After all, if he had calmed Ziva down before she lost her temper or stopped her from driving to Rodger's house by herself he could have stopped this from happening.

He hesitated for a split second in the doorway before stepping in.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

* * *

Tony brushed her hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I've got you baby. It'll all be okay," he breathed softly. He didn't know if those words were reassurance for her or him. The doctor had said that she was just resting and should wake up sometime later today. The surgery had gone well and she was expected to fully recover. However she was confined to no fieldwork for a month and no strenuous activity for the next week at least.

A quiet groan was emitted by Ziva, followed by her opening her big brown eyes.

"Tony?" was the first thing that escaped her chapped lips.

Tony stroked her face lightly. "Shhh….I'm right here Ziva. Do you want some water to drink? Want me to get the doctor?"

Ziva moved her head slowly to the right and then to the left. "I … am.. fine Tony."

"ZIVA!" a bounding ball of black and red charged into the room.

Ziva strained a smile. "Abby…"

"I was _so _worried about you! We all were! How could you put yourself in danger like that? You could have died Ziva! Without back-up!" Her pigtails bobbed vigorously up and down. Abby then turned to Gibbs and glared at the silver-haired fox. "And don't you lecture her about it. I think she knows what she did wrong and she won't do it again. Right Ziva?" She turned back to her friend.

"Yes.. Gibbs. I am sorry." Ziva looked down at her hands.

Gibbs merely grunted but didn't say anything about apologising being a weakness.

Ziva suddenly looked up at Gibbs expectantly. "Did…did we catch Rodgers?"

Tony spoke up, "we've put another team on that case. Relax Ziva Diva." Tony resorted to using his fond nickname for her.

He found it slightly ironic as somewhere in the back of his brain he was reminded of that little celibacy deal the girls devised three weeks ago. This week was meant to be the last, but now since his Ziva was injured she would be forbidden from 'strenuous activity' as the doctor so eloquently put it for another week.

The door to Ziva's room opened once again and in stepped the Director of NCIS.

Jenny walked over to Ziva's bed, kissing her friend on both cheeks. Putting both hands on either side of Ziva's face she asked, "are you okay?" She stared into Ziva's eyes to detect any traces of lies.

Ziva looked away, then smiled and stared back at the Director defiantly. "I am fine Jenny. It was just a clean gunshot wound to the leg. It is nothing."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and said incredulously, "Nothing? A certain frantic forensic scientist rang me up in the middle of an important business conference telling me you had been shot and had a concussion. Has there been any brain damage? What did the doctor say?"

Ziva sighed loudly. "What is it with everyone and their questions? My brain is fine, I am fine. The doctor just told me to rest and not do anything strenuous for the next week," she insisted.

In the far corner of the hospital room McGee snickered. "I guess Tony won't be able to have sex for another two weeks now."

Tony glared at his co-worker. "Shut it Probie."

"Aww! Don't worry Ziva, Jenny and I will extend the deal to one week longer just for you. Okay?" she quipped reassuringly.

Gibbs scowled darkly, McGee started grumbling and was extremely close to stamping his foot on the ground in defiance while Tony shot Abs a huge grin.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said, pointedly ignoring the other two extremely horny men standing beside him.

"How was the business conference Jen?" Gibbs questioned the redhead.

"Awful. I'm glad I had an excuse to leave a few days early. We talked and talked but didn't get anything done at all," Jen replied, the tiredness finally seeping into her voice.

"You should all go home. I am going to be discharged tomorrow." Ziva announced.

Jethro practically dragged the Director out of the room while Abby and McGee left reluctantly, Abby promising to stop over at her house the next day with promises of food…

* * *

"I said I'm fine Tony!" she all but screamed at her boyfriend.

Temper, temper, Tony Dinozzo thought to himself.

"Just leave the towel on the rack," she ordered.

"Are you going to be okay? The doctor said that –"

Ziva yelled, "TONY I AM FINE. Now, OUT!"

Sighing deeply he closed the bathroom door with a soft click just in time to hear the door bell ring.

As procedure, he peeked through the peep hole to see a large blue eye staring him down on the other end of the glass.

"Open up Tony or I'll kick the door down!" A high pitched voice squealed excitedly.

What was it with women and screaming at him today? Tony muttered.

Once he opened the door he was tackled by NCIS' best forensic scientist followed by her loyal cocker-spaniel like boyfriend.

"Hello Tim."

"Hello Tony."

"Quit the staring contest and help me spoon this out!" Abby chided them from the kitchen.

Tony turned to see large bowls emerging from the plastic big Abby had come in with. "What is that?"

Abby glared at him. "Tony, don't play dumb."

He held out his hands in innocence. "What?"

"It's chicken soup. I had to drive Abs half an hour across town just to get the soup because apparently the one at Joe's Cafe was better quality for sick people," McGee huffed.

"Stop being such a baby Timmy, I got it for you when you had the flu last month!"

"Yeah, stop being such a _baby_ Timmy," Tony mimicked mockingly.

"Shut up Tony."

"Oooh... is that a challenge I hear Probie?" Tony teased.

"Just be quiet Tony."

"Timmy's being a baby! Timmy's being a baby!" Tony chanted as he walked around the house with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Until that is, he bumped into someone.

A very wet someone.

Who didn't look pleased in the least.

Tony gulped audibly.

"Ziva?" he squeaked.

He was met by a threatening silence.

"Ziva?" he tried again.

"You are going to _die_ Anthony Dinozzo," she spoke through gritted teeth, annunciating each word so that the meaning was clear.

He gulped again. Maybe it was the use of his full name, or the fact that his extremely sexy girlfriend was standing there dripping outside his bathroom half naked with only a towel that barely scraped her ass but something inside his head told him something was wrong. And it was his fault.

"You know I love you right Ziva?" he let out a feeble smile.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Nice try." She poked her finger repeatedly with each word, "you, put, soap, into, my, shampoo! Now my hair is disgusting and dry and my head smells like... whatever stupid fragrance your soap is!"

"Strawberry and milk?" Tony offered.

"WHY TONY WHY?!"

He flinched and blinked several times before daring to answer. "It was meant to be a joke okay? A prank... I... it was before your accident and I was annoyed by the celibacy thing so I thought I'd get you back by... Look what I'm trying to say it, I totally forgot about that and I'm sorry. S-O-R-R-Y. SORRY!"

Ziva simply disappeared back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Tony stood outside waiting.

He leaned against the door pleading, "I'll make it up to you okay? Abby and McGee came over. They're in our kitchen. They brought chicken soup for you!"

He nearly fell over when the door suddenly opened again and Ziva pushed him out of the way, dressed this time.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her.

She didn't reply and instead walked into the kitchen. Abby seemed to be making sandwiches and slicing them with an abnormally large knife.

"Hello Abby," Ziva said calmly. "May I borrow that knife you are holding in your hand?"

Abby looked thoroughly baffled. "Uh... yes I guess...but why –"

"Thank you," she took the knife from her friend's hand without an explanation. "Tony, I'll count to ten before I start running after you with this. Consider this a warning."

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he sprinted for the door.

McGee and Abby stared at each other with small smiles creeping up on their faces.

"More chicken soup for us then," McGee said with a shrug and helped himself to a bowl.

Abby just shut the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N**: If there is still ANYONE out there apart from me still reading this? Bravo to you. I sincerely applaud you and will accept any rotten fruit flying my way. Finally got the time/inspiration to start writing this again. Check out my other ficlet story **A Series of Prompts** up on my profile. Oh, and one last thing! If any of you have Livejournal please add me! Would love to get to know some of you readers. My username is xo_angel_xox.


End file.
